Silent Cries for Help
by The REAL Angel of Darkness
Summary: Hiei and Yukina grew up together, with a mom and dad. But then Youko Kurama and Kuronue have killed Hina, causing Renji, the dad, to beat and rape Hiei and Yukina. And then Hiei meets Botan. Rated for language, rape, child abuse, and death
1. Chapter 1

"He's just a baby!"

"Hina, he'll _kill _us all! If we don't act on something now, he will kill us and then the koorime race will be destroyed!"

"But-"

"No buts Hina! You knew that what you did was forbidden! We should just throw you off the cliff along with that baby girl that you had also!"

"She's only a baby too! Please, do whatever you want with me, but leave my children out of this! And anyway, he is half koorime too! You'd actually kill me, a full blooded koorime, because of my babies? Shame on you!"

"Hina, I don't care if he's half koorime, he's also half fire youkai."

"But-"

"No buts Hina! And shame on you, for having children by a damn fire demon!"

"HE SAVED ME FROM THE YOUKAIS THAT WERE AFTER ME!! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING IN ORDER TO PAY HIM BACK!!"

"No yelling Hina!"

"Why not?! You're yelling!!"

Then the little baby that the elders had held started crying.

"Give me my baby!"

"Hina, you are making a mistake!" warned an elder.

"We all learn from mistakes!"

"You will be thrown off the cliff as well if you-" But Hina didn't listen. She snatched her baby boy and left.

"Hina, give us back that baby!"

"Make me!" She walked into a small house where her baby girl was being cared for. A small child was playing with her.

"Hina, this is such a darling baby. I just- Hina?" The girl looked at Hina, who was flaming mad.

"Give me my baby. I'm leaving!" The girl handed her the small baby girl, a bit confused and worried.

"Hina, you are defying the elders!" A koorime came out of the small house that Hina had given birth to her twins.

"They have rejected my baby boy and even threatened to throw him, my baby girl, and myself off the cliff! I have plenty reasons to defy them all!"

"But Hina, they just want the best for all of us."

"No Rui, they just wanted what was best for themselves, not caring what I had to say."

"Hina, what you did was wrong and forbidden. You had sexual intercourse with a fire youkai and this is what happened."

"Some friend you turned out to be!" Hina held both her babies close, for it was starting to snow even harder.

"Hina! Don't leave!" her friend, Rui, had said.

"I don't want to stay in a village that rejected my two beautiful babies! I don't want my children to be prejudice over other youkais!" Hina yelled.

"Hina! That baby boy must be thrown off that cliff! He'll bring all of the koorimes and the village bad luck!" an elder had yelled.

"I hope so, since you all seem to reject him!" Hina said, walking out of the village.

"Hina, get back here!" all the elders called out. Hina didn't listen to them. She kept walking.

"Reject my babies, will they? Then I shouldn't be there," Hina said. The two babies she held were watching her. She kept walking, with a straight face. She kept walking until her feet couldn't walk anymore. She sat down near a tree.

"I hope I don't meet anymore youkais or you two might die. I would rather die then see my babies die," Hina said. They both watched her and then the little girl started crying. The little boy watched his sister.

"Ahh, you must be hungry," Hina said, holding the little girl close to her brest. The little baby boy just watched, didn't cry, didn't do anything. The little girl fell asleep.

"My little baby girl. What shall I name you?" she asked herself. The little boy watched his mom as she began to think.

"I like... Yukina. And you," she said, picking up the little boy, "will wait until your father comes and names you." The little stared at her. She sighed.

"I wish my eyes were like you and your sister's. Mine are just grey. Yours are a beautiful red color." The little boy began to laugh. Hina giggled. She put him back on her lap. "I'm glad you're alive, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do." She started crying. The little baby watched as tear gems came out from his mother's eyes. She got the first two that had come out of her eyes and gave one to the baby boy.

"I know you will know what to do with this," she said as she put the other gem to the sleeping baby girl. The boy looked at it. Instead of throwing it away, he held onto it. Hina looked at him and smiled.

"I knew you were going to hang onto it. And hang onto it forever and ever, to know that your mother will always love you, no matter what." She held onto him. Then the boy started crying, blood red tear gems flying out of his eyes. He could sense something that was infamiliar to him.

"There, there," Hina said, holding onto him. He didn't stop crying. The sense was closing in. "What's wrong, my boy? Are you hungry?" He kept crying.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

Hina jumped. Something had grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"Gotcha!" She turned and smiled.

"You scared me, Renji! And you especially scared your son!" A man with gravity defying hair raised an eyebrow.

"Son? I have a son?" Hina nodded and smiled.

"See? And you have a daughter." He sat next to her and saw a boy in her lap and a girl resting near her breast.

"These are our children?" Renji asked, his eyes gleaming and his smile getting bigger.

"Exactly!" He hugged her, making the little boy stop crying. He laughed.

"Now," Renji said, holding the laughing little boy, "what's his name?" Hina shook her head.

"That would be your decision. I named the little girl. This is your daughter, Yukina," Hina said, holding the now awake little girl.

"Yukina? That's such a pretty name for such a pretty girl," he said, smiling at Yukina, who smiled in return.

"Hmm... now what shall your name be, my son?" Renji asked. He snapped his fingers. "I know. You shall be Hiei, my son." Hiei laughed as Renji threw him in the air and caught him.

"And Hina, what if I was a dangerous youkai? Then what?" he asked her, his eyes curious.

"I would have to scream and beg him for my children's lives."

"And if he refused?"

"I would slap his face and run." Renji laughed.

"Nice. And Hina?"

"Hai?"

"Why aren't you in your village? It's a dangerous world outside of your village," he said. Her smiled turned into a mad frown.

"They were going to throw Hiei off the cliff and even threatened to throw Yukina and myself off with him. I wouldn't have minded myself being thrown off, but threatening my babies when they didn't do anything is just wrong. So I left."

"That determination, confidence, and attitude is probably what attracted me to you most, other than your beauty," Renji said, laughing. Hina smiled. Renji stood up and helped Hina up by taking Yukina and Hiei.

"We will all find a place where it's safe for the kids to play and grow up when they're older and big enough to hold all of us," Renji said, smiling at Hina. She nodded and smiled back. Yukina was laughing along with Hiei, who had started laughing awhile ago.

"Hina, you seemed to have given birth to laughing babies," Renji said, laughing. "And it's contagious!" Hina laughed.

"You're right. It is!" And they left, Hina holding Yukina and Renji holding Hiei, to start a good life.

Or not...


	2. Chapter 2

"That's not fair, Hiei!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Hush, you two!"

"But Mommy- No buts. Anyway, what could you two kids be arguing about?" Hina asked her two 6 year old kids.

"Yukina is always saying I cheat when we play tag!"

"Because you do!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!" They growled at each other. Hina sighed and picked Yukina up.

"Renji, I could use some help!" All of a sudden, Renji appears out of nowhere, scaring Yukina and Hina, but not Hiei. Renji picked up Hiei.

"You must warn us when you're near us, Renji. You keep scaring us!"

"Not me. I can see him when he runs, just as he can see me," Hiei said in a bored voice.

"Really?" Renji said, smirking. He disappeared again, making Hiei sigh and turn, facing his dad.

"Told you." Then he felt fingers poke at his sides, causing him to laugh. Renji had used a clone technique, so his clone had snuck up behind Hiei while the real one waited until Hiei turned.

"Now-HAHAHA!! Tha-that's nooot fa-faHAHAHAA!!" Hiei said, laughing insanely now because Renji had him pinned to the ground and was tickling him. Yukina and Hina giggled and joined in the tickling spree.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!!" Hiei couldn't stop laughing.

"Now, what were you saying about me Hiei?" Renji asked his son, smiling and laughing along with his family.

"No-nothiiing!!" Hiei said, refusing to say anything.

"Uh oh! My son is a sore loser!" Renji said, before picking up Yukina and tickling her too.

"N-noo Daddy!! St-stop it!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Yukina said, laughing along with them all.

"Aww, my Yukina is laughing just cute!" Renji said. Hina still had been tickling Hiei when Renji stopped and grabbed Hina's waist. Hiei and Yukina took this as an opportunity to catch their breath and leave the grip of their parents.

"Whoo, I thought they'd _never _stop with the tickling!" Hiei said, panting from exhaustion of laughing too much. Yukina's blue hair flew around as she panted.

"I-I know..." She fell to her knees and layed on the grass. Hiei stood up still and groaned disgustedly at the sight of his parents kissing passionately.

"Oh gross. Mom and Dad are kissing again," Hiei said. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Hiei, don't bother them," Yukina said.

"Dad, you've gone to the dark side," Hiei said.

"Hiei! Quit bothering them!" Yukina hissed at her older brother.

"I'm just saying that Dad has gone to the bad side, kissing girls and such."

"Hiei, that's the cycle of life. Mommy meets Daddy. They go out on dates. They will kiss. They will marry. And then they have kids, like me and you," Yukina explained.

"So? I still say that-" He was interrupted by growling. Yukina stood up, frightened.

"Hiei, what was that?" she asked.

_"My stomach,"_ he said in a dramatic voice.

"Hiei," Yukina said in an annoyed voice, "that wasn't funny."

"Well, I'm not laughing," he replied. "I'm going back into the house." He walked over to the little hut.

"Hiei! Wait for me!" Yukina said, standing up and running after her brother.

"Hmm... What's this now?" Hiei asked himself as he held up a knife in the kitchen. It was sharp.

"Hiei..." Yukina said in a worried and warning voice. "You remember what happened last time you got in trouble, right?"

"So what if I do?"

"Hiei- No. I won't do anything with the knife that'll hurt you or me," he said, cutting her off. He put it back down.

"Besides, the only thing that Dad is worried about," Hiei said, reaching to grab something from a closet, "is this." He held out a big, big sword. Yukina gasped.

"Hiei, put that back!" Thoughts and sounds of Hiei being beaten again ran through her mind as she saw the sword.

"What? It's just a sword," Hiei said with a clueless look.

"Hiei, put it back!" Yukina yelled. Hiei shrugged and put the sword back into the closet.

"Is that fine with you?" Hiei asked his sister. She sighed and nodded.

"I just don't want you hurt again," she said, tear gems escaping from her eyes. They were just like Hina's gems, pale blue gems. Hiei's gems were blood red.

"I'll try not to get in much trouble, Yukina," Hiei assured her.

"Promise?" she asked, her red eyes glowing. He nodded.

"Promise." His stomach growled again.

"I'm hungry." He stood up and left the hut. Yukina followed.

"Mom? Dad?" Renji and Hina turned and saw Hiei and Yukina. Hina laughed.

"You guys are hungry, aren't you?" Hiei's stomach growled again.

"No, I'm not hungry. My stomach is," Hiei said. Hina and Renji laughed. They stood up.

"Well, we should feed it, shouldn't we?" Hina asked. Hiei nodded and smiled. Then he felt himself being picked up from the ground.

"Hello," Renji said playfully, making Hiei laugh.

"Hi," he said. They all went inside the hut and ate.

Too bad it's not how the story ends...

_In the middle of the forest..._

"Shut up, Kuronue!"

"No, you shut up Youko!" The bat youkai, Kuronue, was arguing with the fox youkai, Youko Kurama.

"It wasn't my fault that the stuff we stole got stolen back from those guys!" Kuronue said.

"It sure as hell wasn't my fault that the stuff was taken!" Youko shouted back. "You were responsible for keeping guard of the stuff!"

"Oh, what? I was responsible for keeping the stuff?"

"Yeah, you were, but now all the stuff was stolen, so we now have nothing to sell on the Black Market, because of you!" Youko shouted.

"Well, it cost a lot..." Kuronue said quietly.

"Really?! I didn't know that!! I always thought that we were after the cheap, worthless shit!" Youko shouted back.

"Actually, there's this sword called "Higurashu" somewhere, owned by some fire youkai named Renji. If we get Higurashu, then all the stuff we stole earlier won't mean shit." Youko raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So, it's worth _that _much, Kuronue? You aren't kidding, are you?" Kuronue shook his head and smirked back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Youko nodded.

"Yes, I'm thinking that you're hungry and need a sandwich." Kuromue nodded.

"Exactly. Oh, and that we get Higurashu?" Youko nodded and laughed.

_Back at the hut..._

"OK, I'm teaching you and Yukina how to swim, Hiei," Renji announced. Hiei shook his head.

"No. I refuse to swi-ii- Hey!! Let me down, Hiei yelled. Renji grabbed Yukina and left to the river, with Hina following.

"Let me down! Let me down!" Hiei yelled as they neared the river.

"OK," Renji said and threw him in the river. Hiei was so mad that he tried heating up the river. Yukina was let down and she jumped in the river, laughing. The river was warm, but good enough to swim in. Renji picked Hiei up, who was still mad.

"OK Hiei, just watch and learn," Renji said stepping in the water. Hina sat next to Hiei and watched. By the end of the lesson, Yukina was a perfect swimmer, even though her feet never touched the bottom.

"HAAAH!!" Hina jumped and was taken by two youkais. Renji jumped out of the water. Hiei turned back and saw the two youkais and was instantly frightened. Yukina stared at them. Hiei jumped in the water and grabbed Yukina, who was still staring at them.

"C'mon Yukina!" Hiei said, swiming to shore. "I guess Dad's lesson did teach me how to swim," Hiei said quietly to himself.

"What do you want?!" Renji roared. Hiei and Yukina made it to shore. The fox youkai, Youko, smirked.

"All we want is Higurashu, your sword," Kuronue answered. Renji growled.

"Will you let Hina go?" Youko chuckled evily.

"Of course, but after me and Kuronue have a little fun with her first," he said. Renji growled again.

"Hiei, take Yukina home and bring me back my sword, the one in the closet." Hiei nodded and put Yukina on his back. He jumped and was gone instantly.

"My, that one is a fast one, eh Renji?" Kuronue asked him.

"How do you know my name?" Renji demanded. Hina was trying to fight back the tears in her eyes as Youko held onto her tighter.

Hiei had put Yukina in her room as he searched for the sword.

"That thing actually has name? Now that's stupid!" Hiei said to himself. "And why Higurashu and not something normal?" He found the sword and left the hut. He jumped in the air and was gone again. He reached the river, with the sword in his hands. He gave it to Renji.

"Here," he said. When he was running to bring the sword, he gripped the sword tip so hard that he cut some of his hand, so he was bleeding. He looked at Hina.

"Good. Now give me the sword, Renji," Youko said. Renji walked over to Youko with Higurashu. Youko snatched the sword and snickered.

"Thanks. Now she's mine." Youko was about to pull Hina's clothes off when he was greeted by a punch in the face. Not by Hina. Not by Renji. By Hiei. Youko let go of Hina. Hiei growled.

"Don't hurt my mom," he said. Kuronue pushed Hiei into Renji and grabbed Hina.

"I'll do much more than hurt her, little boy. I'm going to kill her!" With that, he used Higurashu and stabbed Hina, the blade going straight through her body. She fell to her knees and cried out in pain. Then a cry was heard from a bush. It was Yukina.

"Yukina? Wait, don't-" But Hiei was cut off by a punch in the face. Youko had punched him back. Hiei coughed as blood came from his mouth. Renji didn't watch him though. He was over Hina's body.

"Well, well, well. Who might you be?" Kuronue asked Yukina. Yukina froze.

"Yukin-" Another punch was blown to Hiei's face.

"You little bastard! How dare you punch me in the face?!" Hiei growled as a blood red tear gem came from his eye.

"Hmm? Now what's that?" Youko asked him. He shrugged and called out, "Kuronue! Let's go." Kuronue nodded and jumped in the tree. Youko looked at Hiei.

"Hey kid. When we meet again, let's talk about those gems of yours!" He jumped in the tree with Higurashu and was gone. Yukina was crying still as Hina's body lie there.

"Mom? Mom! Don't die on us!" Hiei said as he stared at Hina. Renji was leaning against a tree, no emotion in his eyes.

"Hi-Hiei? Oh, my son," Hina said. Hiei held onto her hand, gems falling out of his eyes. "Hey." Hiei looked at her. "Be good and watch after Yukina, Hiei. And I love you..." She closed her eyes and didn't wake up after that.

"Mom? Mom! Please wake up! Please!" Hiei said. He held onto his gem necklace. It was all that he had left of his mother. Renji stood up.

"Dad..." Hiei said.

"Hush. Now let's go," he said, picking up Hina's lifeless body. Hiei sulked as Yukina cried. Hiei looked back and carried Yukina. This was the end of a good childhood for Hiei...


End file.
